Bright Lights in Dark Times
by 16Sydd16
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is widowed and alone at only 19, and 22 year old Peeta Mellark's family members have started disappearing. They both need each other desperately, but neither of them knows it yet. Everlark in Germany during WWII. Rated as T for now, but may be changed later because the holocaust was horrific and The Hunger Games isn't a book for children. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

AN-Hey! I want to thank you for clicking on my fanfic and giving it a chance! Before I get started, I just want to make it known that I am in no way trying to take credit for the wonderful trilogy that Suzanne Collins wrote. Any Hunger Games characters and direct quotes belong to her. This is my first fanfic, so any sort of feedback would be greatly appreciated. The first chapter is just a short little teaser of what's to come.

Hope you enjoy!

_Katniss_

She never imagined he would leave her. He promised he wouldn't. Though it wasn't his choice, the selfish part of her has a hard time forgiving him for leaving her here. Alone. As her best friend from childhood, and most recently her husband, she'd always been able to count on him. He was the only constant in her ever-changing life.

They'd been friends ever since she could remember, becoming closer when the deaths of their fathers forced them to grow up much too quickly, and inadvertently threw them together. As they aged, he developed feelings that, to her dismay and his disappointment, she couldn't find it in her to return. He was in love with her, while she only loved him. Loved him in the way one does a friend, not a lover.

When she told him that, he was hurt, but he didn't turn her away. He hoped that if he just loved her enough, she would grow to love him in the way a man loves a woman. He continued to pine after her, until she agreed to marry him two years later. Gale was elated, thinking that she'd finally come around, finally fallen in love with him. She let him think that, and tried to make herself think it too, because that was much better than thinking of why she really did it. She wishes she could've loved Gale in that way, because that's what her best friend deserved.

But she didn't, couldn't. She used him. She had to. For Prim. She hopes he would've understood why she had to marry him, if she'd ever had the chance to tell him. But now he's dead, and she'd rather he died thinking she loved him instead of knowing the truth. Well, both truths. One, that she wasn't in love with him. And two, that he hadn't left her completely alone. He'd left her with a tiny baby growing inside of her. His baby.

Widowed and pregnant were never a part of her plan, nonetheless at 19, but she'd manage. She'd find a way to survive, because that's what she did. Above all, she was a survivor.

Always.

_Peeta_

He looks right through the customer he's helping and onto the nearly empty street, a smile on his face despite the sinking feeling in his gut.

"Peeta?" The older blonde woman on the other side of the counter asks. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes Ma'am." He lies. "I apologize. I was up all night baking and I'm just a little tired. Can I get you anything else?"

"Its quite alright, dear. I understand you must be overworked, what with your eldest brother leaving the bakery." _Overworked. I'll remember that one. _"Oh, and could you throw a cheese bun in the bag? You know how I love those."

Effie, the effervescent town gossip, has purchased one cheese bun every day since Peeta can remember. And Peeta always tried to give it to her on the house, because Effie is the bakery's most loyal customer, and Effie_ always _ overpays. Anytime Peeta tries to bring up the subject, Effie always brushes him off, and tells him to get a girlfriend, to which Peeta smiles. Today is no different.

"It'll be $4.25 for the bread, and I'll throw in the bun for free because I was such a lousy conversationalist today." Peeta offers.

"Nonsense," she says, confirming what he already knows. "Everyone gets tired. Keep the change." She finishes, handing him a $10 bill, knowing full well her total is only $5.25, bun included.

"Effie-" he starts, but she doesn't give him the chance to finish.

"Peeta, take break. Or a nap. Or find a nice girl to take out. It's a shame that a nice young man like you is single." She finishes, tossing him a smile as she grabs her bag and heads for the door.

He just smiles. At nearly 22, most would have expected Peeta to have settled down by now, as he'd wanted to be nothing more than a loving father and doting husband his whole life. But Peeta could never seem to find the right girl. He'd gone on a few dates, even had a girlfriend or two, but the boring, well-off blondes he seemed to attract just weren't what he wanted for his wife. Little did he know, the girl he needed was just about to walk through the door.

AN- Okay, so I get that this is a little confusing right now. But, I promise that most questions will be answered with the first couple chapters. I have no Beta. All the mistakes are mine:/ I will try to post regularly. I'm going to warn you that I am not an expert on the tragedy that is the Holocaust or on WWII-era Germany. I will stick to U.S. measurements during the story because that is what I am familiar with. Please review! And if you wanna come fangirl with me over on tumblr, I'm 16sydd16 there also.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- I want to start by saying thanks to the cool cats who reviewed last chapter! I was so glad to get your feedback, and I enjoyed PM-ing those of you who have it enabled. I hope you like this first "real chapter", as the last one was really just a teaser. Please Enjoy!

Also, I don't own The Hunger Games. Unfortunately.

"Happiness can be found, even in the dakest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

-J.K. Rowling

I wait to go into the bakery until the garishly-dressed blonde woman leaves. She's wearing more clothes in a single outfit than I own. I look down at the note my mother managed to slip me shortly after my marriage to Gale to make sure this is the right place.

"Katniss-

"I'm sorry that I can't help you. If you need someone to help, you go to Brahm at Mellark's Bakery. Brahm Mellark, Mellark's Bakery, 1452 Bremsweg Road.

"Prim is fine. I'm sorry. I Love You.

-Mom"

At first, I was angry that this was all she could give me. A note as our final words. But I've come to understand the immense danger these few words put her in. She knew I could survive, but she also knew I'd need help, even if I wouldn't admit it myself. And that was _Before_ the baby. _Before _Gale...no. I need to focus on what's important now. This baby. It's survival depends entirely on mine.

So I have to survive.

I trudge up the steps to the bakery, the toll of this last week of street living and very little food evident on my once strong body. Not to mention the small human growing inside of me, sucking my energy. I keep my eyes on my feet so I don't miss a step in my tired state. I keep my head down as I enter, a small bell tolling to signal my arrival. I keep moving into the warmth of the bakery, stopping a few feet inside the door.

"Can I help you?" A baritone voice asks.

"I'm looking for Mr. Mellark," I say, not bothering to look up.

"Well then, look no further." The voice chuckles.

I lift my head in preparation of a spectacular eye-roll, but I'm stopped in my tracks by the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I take in the man standing before me, noting not only his ethereal eyes, but also his warm blonde hair and broad shoulders. Its as I'm admiring his unwrinkled face that I notice how young he looks.

"You're kinda young." I blurt.

"Excuse me?" He asks, looking both confused and amused.

"You are Barhm Mellark, right?" I ask, watching the small fall from his face.

"No, I'm Peeta. His son." He pauses. "My Father passed last year."

It takes a minute to sink in, but when it does, I can't breathe. Barhm Mellark was my last hope. I have no one. I feel tears prick the back of my eyes. Stupid hormones. I have to get out of here. I know what its like to lose a dad, and I know I have no right to cry.

I can feel Peeta's eyes on me as I make a move toward the door, choking out my condolences over my shoulder.

"Wait!" Peeta calls. I think I surprise us both when I actually stop. I turn around, and see that Peeta is only a foot or two away from me. I didn't realize how close he'd gotten, but the fact that I want to scoot closer scares me. I take a small step back, to spite my traitorous feelings, but Peeta doesn't seem to notice.

"Did you know him?" Peeta asks, a pained look in his eyes.

"No," I admit. "He and my mother were childhood friends."

"Katniss?" He asks, an expression I can't read crossing his face.

"How do you know my name?" I question, scowling.

"We've met before." He says simply.

Now it's my turn to be confused. I don't answer.

" You don't remember me." He says, his voice inflectionless, as if stating a fact.

_I would've remembered those eyes._ I banish the thought just as quickly as it came. I still don't answer.

"Your mother brought you in as a child," he explains. "You couldn't have been more than four the last time I saw you."

" Then how do you remember?" I spit, much harsher than I intended.

"I was seven. I'm three years your senior, if I remember correctly."

"Your memory hasn't failed you yet." I blurt. Again. I feel my face redden, but I don't stop to think about why.

"Am I correct in remembering, then, that your mother purchased a small cake for your wedding from here nearly two years ago?" He asks.

"I don't know if she bought the cake here." I respond lamely.

"But you are married?" He presses.

"I was." I say simply. Peeta doesn't press any further.

Its silent for a second before Peeta speaks again."

"I don't know." I admit. "I'm no longer able to contact my mother, but the note she gave me the last time I saw her said to come here, to your dad, if I ever needed help."

"Do you need help?" He asks, not more than a moment later.

I don't answer.

The silence begins again, but is interrupted by Peeta's masculine, yet gentle, voice. I have a feeling that the silence never has a chance to grow around him.

"Can I see it?" he asks softly, moving slightly closer to me. I hold the note out to him after a moment's consideration. He takes it. I see his eyes read over it one, two, three times before he slowly lifts his eyes to meet mine.

"Can you trust me?" He implores.

My gut reaction is to say no. I don't trust easily. Yes, my mother trusted Brahm, but Peeta's not his dad. And mother was always much quicker to trust than I am.

But what other option do I have? I have no where else to go. Gale's family fled town following his death, and Snow made damn sure I never I could never see my own mother again, lest he arrest me on some BS charge. When word of Gale's "accident" got out, most people wouldn't let me linger in their shops, much less give me a job. The house was in Gale's name, and was taken from me a mere three days after his death. I've been sleeping on the street, and I haven't eaten in three days. The baby hasn't eaten in three days.

I have to do this, if not for myself then for the tiny human growing inside me. She deserves a chance. _She_. I can't think about that right now.

I snap back to reality, and look down at Peeta's still outstretched hand. _Here we go,_ I think, placing my small, cold hand in his large, warm one.

"Okay," I stammer.

He squeezes my hand in what I think is meant to be a comforting gesture, but it makes me nervous in a whole new way. Just like the slight smile on his face.

"Okay," he smiles. "Come with me. There's someone I think you should meet."

"Peeta?" I ask timidly.

"Yes?" He answers, a small smile still etched onto his face.

"Thank you." I say, feeling some of the weight leave my tired shoulders. This boy has just given me the hope I've been looking for.

"Of course", he answers sincerely, handing me a small bag."

I look at him questioningly, but he just smiles.

I pull a small bun out of a bag containing at least half a dozen others just like it, quirking an eyebrow at him.

I smile, a real smile, for the first time in a long time.

_Peeta_

My mind is reeling as I take Katniss to see Haymitch. I was already planning on going to meet him later. What I was not planning on was going to meet Haymitch with the most beautiful woman I've ever met in tow. I'm having trouble comprehending that the woman on my right is the same person as the insufferable little four year old I remember running around the bakery. That Katniss was loud, bubbly, and incredibly goofy, while this one is quiet, closed off, and the epitome of seriousness.

And Beautiful. So, so beautiful. You can tell she doesn't know it, even though she should.

I nearly fell in love with her the moment she walked into the bakery. Long tresses the color of dark chocolate, and warm olive skin. Clearly nimble fingers, and a lithe, but underfed, form.

The moment she lifted her eyes to mine, I knew I was a goner. Her face was dirty, her cheeks hollow, but even the deep bags under her eyes couldn't detract from their molten silver color. Nothing could hide the determination, the quiet bravery hiding in their depths.

The only thing more brilliant than her eyes was her voice. Though her words were sharp, and her tone decidedly cold, her voice was lilting and melodic. I couldn't keep from blabbing on, asking question after question in hopes that she would answer just so I could hear her haunting voice again.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts of her that, if not for stumbling over a crack in the road, I would've missed our destination entirely.

"Here we are," I choke out after regaining my balance. I can feel my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

When I gather the courage to look up, I see Katniss watching me. She's not smiling, but I can see the amusement in her eyes. The fact that I've brought her even the smallest amount of joy brings a large smile to my face, even if it was at my own expense.

I don't expect Katniss to say anything, as silence seems to be her status quo, so when she speaks i'm equally surprised and thrilled.

"Gotta watch out for those cracks, they'll jump out at you. Wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours." By the way her eyes go wide, I don't think she meant to say that last part, but I'm elated. She thinks my face is pretty! I mean, its not the most masculine thing to me called, but I couldn't be happier. I'm so caught up in the unintentional compliment from Katniss that I don't notice she's gone until she calls back to me.

"Are you coming?" She asks simply.

I run to catch up with her, unable to wipe the goofy smile off my face.

When I open the door to the skeevey-looking bar, I take Katniss' hand.

"So we don't get seperated," I tell her. The truth is that I've been craving her touch since she placed her small, olive hand in my large, pale one back at the bakery. As I lead her to the back of the smoky bar, toward the restrooms, and stop in front of a small supply closet, I look down and see the confusion evident in her quicksilver eyes.

"Where are we-"she starts. I cut her off, pulling her into the small closet and quickly shutting the door behind us.

I feel her yank her hand hand out of mine.

"Peeta, what-" she starts again, but stops when I flip on the closet's dim light.

"Trust me," I whisper, setting my hand on her shoulder. I can still see the question in her eyes, but she nods her assent.

I turn to my right and move aside a nearly bare supply shelf, revealing the small door behind it. I hear Katniss small intake of breath as I shut of the light and open the door to the barely-lit corridor we'll be traversing.

"Follow me," I say, ducking through the small door and into the even smaller hallway. She does, waiting quietly as I move the shelf back and shut the door. I grab Katniss hand again, pulling her towards the light at the end of the tunnel, the space opening up more and more the closer we get. Once we get to the warehouse-like bunker, I set out to find Haymitch, bringing a surprisingly compliant Katniss along with me.

Even though there must be close to 200 people down here, I spot Haymitch almost immediately. Even from behind he's unmistakable, what with his dingy black hat and purposely unkempt hair.

"Take a bath Haymitch." I yell out teasingly over the din. I feel Katniss freeze next to me, her eyes locked on the back of the decidedly dirty man.

"Blondie, you sound like you need a cold shower to-" Haymitch cuts off abruptly once he's facing us, his eyes scanning the beautiful woman next to me. I've never seen Haymitch shocked before, but there's a first time for everything.

"Sweetheart?" Haymitch questions tentatively.

"Uncle Haymitch!" Katniss yells, running the last few steps toward the old drunk. Haymitch smiles, reaching out to embrace the girl.

What? Haymitch is-

"Kitty, you've grown since the last time I saw you," he smiles. She scowls.

"Don't call me that." she demands, tucking her head in to his shoulder. "You're just the same," she smirks. "You still smell like stale booze." He smiles at her.

"Some things just don't change, Sweetheart." Haymitch says. "How'd you find this place?"

"Peeta," she offers by way of answer. At my name, I pick my jaw up off the floor and re-enter the conversation, closing the short distance between me and the two of them.

"Boy?" Haymitch questions.

I quickly relay the story of Katniss showing up at the bakery just hours earlier with the note from her mother.

"Katniss will have to fill you in on whatever happened before that." I say. We both look to the small, yet imposing woman.

"Later." Is all she says. I turn to Haymitch.

"Haymitch, what-"

"Her mother's my kid sister, and her daddy was my best friend."

"So you're …"

"My uncle." Katniss finishes.

"Aww, Uncle Haymitch. How sweet." I tease.

"Boy, 'less you're the one who put that bun in her oven, I'd s'gest you stop." He quips.

Once I realize what he's saying, the smirk falls from my face.

AN- Dun dun dun! Peeta finds out Katniss is pregnant! How does our favorite blue eyed baker take the news? And we learn more about what led Katniss to Peeta's bakery in the first place. Some things will be explained, other questions will be posed, and the story will start to take shape, I promise. I really enjoy reading and responding to reviews, so please leave one!

And remember, you can come fangirl with me on tumblr whenever:) I'll also be posting updates about when I post the new chapters over there, but the chapters themselves will still be posted here. Thanks!

-Syd


End file.
